The paradoxical flow valve relates to a valved conduit that enables the passage of fluid between a low pressure chamber, the left auricle, and a high pressure chamber, the aorta, in order to obtain incremental flow of oxygenated blood in the high pressure chamber without the need to increase the force of the left ventricle myocardial pump or replace it by a mechanical or natural heart.